Summer Lovin'
by SevenSillyStarss
Summary: Katie's been sent off to Camp Ravendale and expects nothing exciting happens at summer camp. But what starts as her nightmare turns into her time of her life.
1. Prologue

Katie's Pov :

It was after eleven o'clock this night. I had just finished brushing my teeth, ready for bed when my cell phone rang. I was hoping it was Kendall, Carlos, James, or Logan but it wasn't. She was calling.

"Mom?"

"Hello, sweetie. I'm sorry about last week. I just hope you know that I love you and I'm sorry."

"I don't hate you. You're my mom, I'm not upset with you. What you said UPSET me."

"I know, I know. I just want you to come home. It's a dangerous world out there. I miss you and your brothers miss you."

Katie's Pov :

I ran away from home. Not technically but I did leave. Simply because my mom married Peter Durbon, that's his name, my new step dad. Even though I don't call him dad at all. Anyways, she has been trying to give me a little brother or sister ever since they dated. I didn't think having another baby was important to her but it was. I use to think maybe something was with Kendall and I or we weren't good enough. I was a baby sister matter of fact, I still am and always will be to KENDALL. My mom and Peter did everything and anything to get a baby and they succeeded after two months but I didn't get the news until a week later. That pissed me off.

"Are you at least safe?" she sobs through the phone.

"Yes, mother. I'm at a friend house for right now. I start that camp you signed me up for."

"Right. I hope it gives you some time to cool off for now."

I didn't want to get in with her tonight so I decided to leave her with the last word.

"Whatever you say, mother. Goodnight."

She didn't tell me a goodnight. Sheesh, I'm trying to be nice with this women but our relationship keeps sinking. Bummer.

About this camp I'm going to, this was before the drama started which was 8 days ago. I was excited. I was ready to meet people I didn't know in Sacramento. I am one of the camp counselor in my group, music. Even though, I don't know anything about writing music. Now that I'm down and about, I want to stay here, but since the money is paid for, I HAVE to go. I feel ashamed for having to carry 2 big ass bags around because I love clothes and camp counselor are recommended to wear uniforms. My mom recommended me that I bring my journal to keep track of the "greatest experiences" I'm going to have. This was already a nightmare, what a great night to the fun of summer camp. Even though camp didn't start. Meep.


	2. What A Morning

Katie's Pov:

It's five-thirty in the morning and my cell phone is ringing. Seriously? Who could be possibly calling I know well my mom wouldn't be. She's out on her morning jog. The number reads unknown so whoever is calling will go away. But doesn't. It's uncomfortable when you're trying to sleep and your phone is right on your side vibrating non-stop. The caller stopped at around six when it was time for me to get ready.

My friend Jenna and her dad is always up around this time so that also made my morning rough. I go down to take a shower and she is singing in the bathroom while brushing her teeth. Her father is a entrepreneur so he is always trying to sell me something with a ridiculous price but I won't argue that he is a fantastic cook. It's better than staying on the streets, now that I think about it I wish I could of have stayed home.

"Katie, my dad put all your luggage in the truck. Except that bag you told me not to put up. By the way what did you put in there?" she asks eating.

"You know basic girl stuff, my phone, ipod, charger, my journal and my family photo." I take a sip of my juice.

"Basic girl stuff doesn't include a charger unless its for emergency. What if "this camp" doesn't have a plug in? Then your phone and ipod will die out and you'll die because you have no way of getting in contact with us because we won't know where you are!" she exclaims.

"Chill, Jen. I know where this is. It's not too far from a hospital and general store. I'll be fine." I laugh at her.

"If you ever need me, you'll know my number, my dad will come and rescue you." she looks at her dad.

"I will?" he looks at her confused.

"No Mr. Jones there will be no rescuing me, and Jen stop jumping to conclusions."

"And Katie, you can always call Jennifer." he smiles after he says my mom name. "How is she by the way?"

"Pregnant." I answer slowly. Now that I think about it, Jenna's dad have always like my mom ever since Jenna and I met at the PW. I choose him over Peter over any day. Sadly, my mom doesn't like him.

"Enough of this convo, Katie, how long is this camp suppose to last?"

"The whole summer basically. I come home a week before school starts. I need a nice vacation from LA."

Jenna pauses and gasps, "What if someone recognizes you?! Then you'll be force to move and I'll never see you again and I'll be stuck with no friends here!"

"Jenna, what do you mean recognize me? No one will know who I am."

"Um, hello? You're Katie Knight. Knight. Then someone will get suspicious and think your Kendall's sister which you are not to mention you two look alike then paparazzi will come and you'll be all over the news that Kendall's sister is a camp! Mh, if you do be on tv be sure to mention me."

For some odd reason, I want to laugh and scream at what she just said.

"You're right. My last name is KNIGHT and I do resemble Kendall a bit. I really haven't thought about it. Maybe just maybe no one will know unless I change my last name to - "

"Jones! Aww!"

"No. I hate to say this but Durbon."

"You're taking your step dad last name? Why?"

"Excuse me, but do you want me to move far away just because I can't my step dad last name. I'll have to change when I get there."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." she laughs. "We should get going the bus leaves at 7:30. Don't want you missing your bus!"

On our way to the bus station, this reminds me of school. You know waking up early, going to catch your bus except you'll be on a bus for 5 ½ hours and there for almost 2 months. Jenna couldn't let me go when we arrived. She assumed someone right then and there would notice me. No one would notice me if I'm wearing my hair up and dark sunglasses. If they do, I'm screwed.

"Goodbye Katie! Remember what I told you!" she yells out the window.

I wave goodbye to her pretending I have no idea who she is. The other girls stared me down until I got inside. This can't be too hard. I guess. From the looks, maybe not this place is pretty big on the inside. Oh? Kendall's calling, I wonder what's up.


End file.
